


Black And Red

by Carbynn



Series: No Context [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Lingerie, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Roy, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbynn/pseuds/Carbynn
Summary: The whole genderfluid thing isn’t anything new in the military circle (even if people didn’t really understand it, or like it, or respect Roy’s preferences,) but it still seems like no one gets it, or at least they didn’t until Roy swished their hips and breezed into the ballroom like they were walking into their own party.





	Black And Red

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet from a wholesome-turned-trashy AU dreamed up by my friend and myself in which Roy comes out as non-binary later in life. There are some serious parts about how Roy's life in the military changes and how their career path is altered as a result and a mountain of other non-smutty things, but I'm only capable of writing trash apparently.
> 
> Post-BH but Ed still has alchemy and automail because why not honestly.

Ed hasn’t been able to breathe since Roy strutted into the military ball four hours before in that fucking _dress_ like some kind of goddamn debutante. In a way, Ed supposes, they kind of were. The whole genderfluid thing isn’t anything new in the military circle (even if people didn’t really understand it, or like it, or respect Roy’s preferences,) but it still seems like no one _gets_ it, or at least they didn’t until Roy swished their hips and breezed into the ballroom like they were walking into their own fucking party.

There hadn’t been an eye in the place that didn’t sweep over the curve of Roy’s waist, the swell of their ass through the clinging black fabric, the smooth line of their bare, shaved leg through that maddeningly high slit. Ed himself had caught his own fair share of viciously jealous glares and something like pride had settled in his chest at being able to walk through the crowd arm-in-arm with Roy, even as the blood beat hot through his veins at the very thought of peeling that sinfully tight and sweeping dress off of Roy’s lithe form the minute they got home.

Somehow, Roy had managed to hide it. They’d begged off arriving with Ed, said they had a mountain of paperwork to chip through before they could _dream_ of leaving and that they’d meet him there, and Ed had believed them. Bastard must’ve had the dress in the office, must’ve had that fucking _eyeliner_ in the office, too, specifically with the intent of blindsiding Ed. Well, they’d gotten the first laugh but they sure weren’t going to be getting the last. Ed certainly wasn’t going to be the one breathless by the end of the night.

He’s nearly growling by the time they get to the door, is readying to pounce as soon as the door clicks shut behind them, but something in Roy’s face stops him and he reels himself back.

“Do you think that went all right?” Roy asks softly, trying and failing to hide the deep-seated uncertainty. “Was it too much?” They pluck at the flowing skirt of the dress, watching it ripple around their exposed leg.

“Fuck no,” Ed says firmly, stepping towards them and bringing his hands to their hips. “You look amazing.”

“People were staring.” Roy’s looking down at him through their eyelashes – they’re wearing _mascara_ , dear _god –_ but Ed can’t find the ire to be annoyed by Roy’s freakish tallness just then.

“Yeah, they were,” he agrees. “So was I, and d’you know why? It’s ‘cause I wanted you, and so did they. You were turning heads, and not just because they thought you were a guy in a dress. You’re a hot piece of ass in a dress and as far as I know, no one at that stupid gala was fuckin’ blind.” Ed’s rubbing light circles into Roy’s hips, soothing. “This was a good thing, I promise. It’s gonna be a good thing." 

Roy’s pressing themself closer, inch by inch, until they’re pressed full against Ed and he moves his hands to wrap around Roy’s waist, holding them close. “I hope you’re right.” Roy buries their face in Ed’s hair, breathing him in.

“You know I’m right. You’re just nervous because you’ve never worn something like this in public before and you’re not being rational about it.” Ed kisses Roy’s collarbone where it rises above the low neckline of their gown. “It’s okay though, ‘cause that’s why you have me.”

“Yes, you’re a paragon of rationality, my love.” Ed can feel the amused smile through his hair and that, he thinks, is progress.

“Damn straight I am, and don’t ever fuckin’ forget it.” He gives Roy another squeeze before drawing away a little. “C’mon, it’s late. Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Roy nods and swishes off towards the bedroom and Ed can’t quite help the way his eyes linger over the curve of their ass as they move. All thoughts of sex have pretty much fled his mind at this point – he’d never take advantage of Roy’s vulnerability that way – but he’s never immune to Roy’s charms. Ed shuts the door behind them for an added layer of privacy, of coziness and safety, even though there’s no one to disturb them, and sets to work divesting himself of his suit jacket. He starts to work on the buttons (always more difficult with the automail,) and he must be struggling more than he thought because Roy’s hands are pushing his out of the way.

“Let me,” they murmur, and it soon becomes apparent that they’re being a little bit more than helpful if the way their fingers linger over Ed’s exposed skin have anything to say about it. By the time Roy’s brushing the shirt off his shoulders, their eyes are dark with desire and Ed is in no position to deny them.

He grabs Roy by the hips and turns them where they stand, the skirt of the dress flaring out around Roy like dark water. “Let me,” he murmurs back, and catches the zipper pull between his teeth.

Roy’s hiss is almost inaudible over the metallic zing of the zipper but Ed hears it, presses a kiss to the small of Roy’s back before he straightens and turns them back around. He pulls the fabric forward, uncatching it from their shoulders and letting it drop in a pool around their feet.

All of a sudden, he can’t fucking breathe again and he could almost curse Roy for having the ability to _do_ this to him if he didn’t like it so goddamn much. 

They’re wearing something silken and red that’s cinched around their narrow waist with a length of criss-crossed ribbon, something that curves up to just barely cover the pink beads of Roy’s nipples and dips low to brush across their belly button. Ed’s eyes are drawn lower to the matching panties – if they could even be called that – that just barely cover Roy’s dick. They’re tied at either hip with diminutive little bows and Ed wants nothing more than to drop to his knees and rip them open with his teeth like he did with the zipper. Instead, he looks up at Roy, naked desire, he’s sure, written across every corner of his face, but he doesn’t dare move. The second he reaches forward, he won’t be able to stop.

“Do you like it?” Roy purrs, and Ed’s resolve fucking _snaps._

He’s crushing his mouth against Roy’s almost before the last word’s out and Roy’s opening to him immediately, not even bothering to resist as Ed’s tongue works through the inside of their mouth like he doesn’t even have any fucking control over it. He probably doesn’t.

The back of Roy’s knees hit the bed and they’re sinking down, Ed heavy on top of them, and Ed barely even gives them a chance to adjust to the new position before he’s dragging them up the bed, centering them in the mattress, rocking his clothed hips firmly down against Roy’s erection through the thin material of their panties. Roy’s choking off a gasp into Ed’s mouth and Ed takes pity. He tracks his lips down the curve of Roy’s jaw and sucks a line down their throat to their collarbone. He scrapes his teeth lightly against the ridge and then he’s sinking his teeth in.

Roy cries out in shock at the sudden pain but the hardness in their panties betrays them. Ed smirks against their skin and moves down, nosing against the silk that covers their chest before turning his attention to the ribbon criss-crossed across their sugar-and-cream skin. He flicks his tongue out and tastes Roy’s stomach through the lacing and Roy shudders delicately under his mouth.

“I hope like shit you don’t have any particular attachment to this stupid fucking bustier.” It’s the only warning Roy gets before Ed’s curling fingers in between the ribbon and _pulling_ until the eyelets rip out of the silk and half the ribbon unfurls into his hands. It’s not completely off of them but it’s enough that Ed can get at Roy’s hard stomach, nipping and licking over the delicately toned muscle before he finds somewhere delicious and _bites._

Roy shouts and their cock pulses against Ed’s chest but Ed doesn’t let up until he’s good and sure he’s left a mark. He moves across the expanse of Roy’s stomach and chest, sucking and biting until they’re scattered with spots as red as their lingerie and panting in desperation.

“Edward,” they gasp, hips rocking forward in search of contact, and Ed’s amazed that he’s been able to bring Roy to this without even touching them.

Well, Ed can fix that.

“Is there something you need?” he purrs, stroking Roy’s hard cock through the silken material of their panties. “Or maybe something you _want_?”

“You,” Roy gasps, and it’s beautiful, always so beautiful when Roy needs him.

Ed’s reaching over Roy for the glass bottle of oil on the nightstand and Roy’s breath catches in their throat. He settles back over them, rolling the bottle between his palms to warm it, and dark eyes track his every move. Ed can’t look away from them, trapped between the walls of that intensity, of that raw, naked need.

“Spread your legs for me, gorgeous,” he purrs, and Roy complies immediately. Ed settles between them, running his hands, one flesh, one metal, over the soft insides of their thighs. “That’s my good girl.”

He doesn’t mean to say it. It bubbles up and out of his mouth before he even realizes it, and his eyes snap to Roy’s face, terrified that he’s gone too far. Their dark eyes are wide and cheeks are stained with a delicate flush, betraying their arousal, and Ed is both relieved and intrigued by the reaction, and his own arousal hitches higher in imitation of Roy’s labored breathing.

He slicks his fingers and pushes their panties out of the way to stroke over their entrance, leaning down over them to brush kisses up the length of their hot throat. They choke on each breath in time with the slide of Ed’s finger until Ed takes pity on them and presses one inside, maybe a little roughly but judging by the way Roy whines, Ed doesn’t think they mind too much.

He latches on to their shoulder with his mouth as he works them open, worrying the pale skin between his teeth and soothing over it in turn until it bears a mark as red as the others that scatter over their torso. Roy’s so hot with need, so desperately aroused that it takes almost no time at all to have them ready and thank _fuck_ for that, because Ed’s so hard in his pants that he thinks that he’s about to transcend back to the fucking Gate. Roy’s begging, nearly incoherent, they let out an agonized moan when Ed shifts his weight off of them to unzip his pants and free himself from their confines, not even bothering to push the offending garment off of his hips. He doesn’t think either of them can wait that long.

The panties are pushed roughly out of the way with the automail – they rip, but Ed can’t bring himself to care, barely even notices – and Ed’s slicking his cock with his flesh hand and guiding it into Roy.

He sinks home all at once and Roy’s crying out, clinging to his back and arching like a wanton as Ed bottoms out and stills, both giving Roy time to adjust and giving himself time to pull back from the edge. There’s no way this is going to last, no way either of them have the stamina for it, but he’d like to at least make Roy’s eyes roll back in their head a couple of times before he comes like a teenager, even if he’s not all that far removed from one.

It feels like only seconds pass before Roy’s rocking their hips and pleading with him to _move_ and Ed’s concerns are out the fucking window. He hooks his hands under Roy’s thighs, the cold metal pulling a hiss from them, and pushes their legs up towards their chest, bending their knees and spreading them. The angle is difficult with the panties in the way, but they’re ripped anyway and Ed pushes them out of the way to give himself more room to work, and rocks his hips into a punishing rhythm.

Roy cries out at one particularly well-placed thrust and Ed locks his hips in place, slowing his pace just for a moment to grind against Roy’s prostate, sending them spiraling back into incoherence. There’s a dark spread of moisture expanding across the front of the panties where the head of Roy’s cock presses against them and Ed traces his fingers over it, caressing Roy through the thin fabric in the process.

“Enough teasing,” Roy pants, hooking an arm around Ed’s neck and dragging him down into a bruising kiss.

“No one’s teasing, gorgeous,” Ed purrs against their lips, and punctuates his assertion with a hard thrust that pulls a cry from Roy that Ed swallows with another kiss. “Been starin’ at your ass all night, and I don’t wanna come until I’ve had a chance to enjoy it. You can be a good girl and be patient, can’t you?”

Roy’s breath catches and Ed swears he can see the dark pupils expanding. “Yes, sir,” they breathe, and this time it’s Ed’s breath that catches, arousal slamming through him like a wave against a wall, and then his control is breaking for the second time that night.

He tightens his hands in Roy’s hair and kisses them deeply as he fucks them hard and fast, muffling his own gasps and moans and whimpers against Roy’s lips.

It isn’t going to last, not at this rate, and Ed disentangles the flesh hand from Roy’s hair and reaches between them to palm Roy’s cock through the panties. Roy’s rocking into him and against him, seeking out more contact, more friction, and Ed breaks the kiss to trail lips down their throat. He mouths at the fluttering pulse and just as Roy’s shifting turns frantic enough to signal Ed of their impending release, Ed bites down.

Roy thrashes and comes with a cry, warmth and wetness spreading over the front of the panties against Ed’s palm. It nearly pushes Ed over, too, but he only just manages to keep himself in check as he releases Roy’s throat and grabs for their thighs again to give himself something to grab on to, something to bruise as he slams home a few more times, watching Roy’s face twitch as he stimulates their over-stimulated nerves, and then he’s digging his nails into Roy’s skin and coming with a sharp curse.

He’s just barely able to pull out and move before he collapses, completely spent, against Roy’s side. He takes a moment to just look, to appreciate the picture that Roy makes spread out on the sheets, flushed and panting, lingerie torn and disheveled, milky-white skin scattered with purpling marks and bruises. They’re the most beautiful thing Ed’s ever seen and he tells them so as he pulls them into his arms and buries his face in their messy hair.

“How the fuck did I ever get so lucky?” he asks, skimming his hand down Roy’s back. He’ll have to get rid of the rest of that damned bustier and those panties before they fell asleep but, for the moment, he’s content to just hold them.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Roy murmurs, turning their head to brush their lips against Ed’s jaw. “You’re more than I deserve, Edward.”

“Bullshit,” Ed says firmly, tightening his arms around Roy. “You deserve the world, and one day, you’re gonna have it, or at least you’ll have this fucking country.”

“I don’t need the world. I already have it.” Roy catches Ed in a warm kiss, skimming their fingertips over his cheek.

Ed’s used to Roy’s sappiness by now, or at least he should be, but somehow they still manage to knock him breathless, which is just as well because he’s being kissed breathless anyway.

When Roy pulls away, Ed meets their eyes and he can see eyeliner smudged across their cheekbone. He wipes it clean with his thumb. “You shouldn’t sleep in makeup,” he says, and it sounds a lot more like ‘I love you.’

Roy’s smile crinkles the corner of their eyes. “I think I’ll be fine this one time.”

“Shouldn’t sleep in torn lingerie, either,” he says, gently pushing Roy away from him to make quick work of the remaining ribbon lacing on the front of their bustier and pulling the torn silk away and off. “Sorry about this. I can, um, probably fix it if you want.”

“No need. It’s far too flimsy to bother with keeping.”Roy takes it from his hands and tosses it unceremoniously over the side of the bed.

Ed squints at Roy, trying to read their face. “You knew I’d rip it,” he decides finally.

“I had a very strong suspicion.”

The bows on either of Roy’s hips come undone with a slight tug from Ed’s automail hand and what’s left of the damp panties come off of them and go onto the floor with the bustier. “You’re always so fuckin’ sneaky. Remind me again how you’re not already the fuehrer?”

Roy’s hands work at the button on Ed’s pants and start pushing them down over his hips along with his underwear until Ed’s just as bare as they are. “Mmh, probably because I regularly have mind-blowing sex with a man who is fifteen years my junior and a former subordinate, and because I occasionally wear dresses to military events.”

“Nah,” Ed drawls, shifting in close to Roy, tucking himself under their chin. “I think it’s ‘cause you’re lazy,” he teases. “You don’t want it bad enough.”

“That must be it,” Roy agrees, just as teasingly. They skim their fingers down Ed’s spine, pausing at the small of his back. “I forgot how to want something that isn’t you.”

“Yeesh, Mustang. Angling for another round?”

“What if I am?”

Ed cocks an eyebrow and tips his head up to meet Roy’s eyes. “Put up or shut up, you old pervert.”

Roy’s smile seems to span their entire face. “It would be my _absolute_ pleasure, my love,” they purr, and hook a leg around Ed’s waist and _twists_ , pinning him to the bed in one quick movement, straddling his hips and hovering so close that all Ed would have to do is breathe a little too deeply in order to brush their lips together. “After all, you weren’t the only one of us who had to endure the sight of a fine ass all night.”

Ed takes that breath and kisses Roy firmly, tasting the unspoken promise on their tongue. “I’m all yours, gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this A M A Z I N G art by Kawaiirun on Tumblr right [HERE!](https://kawaiirun.tumblr.com/post/174478520426/there-hadnt-been-an-eye-in-the-place-that-didnt)


End file.
